


Nightmares

by OptimisticJamie



Series: Soul Survivor: Hazel Moore [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticJamie/pseuds/OptimisticJamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her dreams are vivid, unsettling, and dangerous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Her dreams are vivid now, ever since the vault, colourful, bright and terrifying. At first she didn’t mind them, they were pleasant, random images and memories conjured by her mind to amuse itself during the hours of rest, but as time went on they took a more sinister turn.

Ferals, Supers, Synths, all out to get her, all screaming angrily and clawing at her with talons the size of a machete.   
She always wakes in a cold sweat, bolting upright while panting heavily. For the first little while she was alone, left to figure it out on her own. Then there was Dogmeat. The animal’s presence beside her when she slept was almost like having Nate in the room. 

It could never be the same, though. He was dead. Dogmeat was a dog, not her husband. Her heart ached for him terribly.

The nightmares continued.

Then there was MacCready.

The first time she woke, he was on watch. She stifled her sobs when he stared at her with a mixture of mild concern for her, and concern for himself. Shaking her head she took next watch, and didn’t wake him till the sun was up.

When she woke again, this time with a scream of Nate’s name, it was the tenth time MacCready had witnessed it.

“Tell me what’s going on, boss.” He demanded, a little too harshly than he intended.

So she told him.

Again she woke, this time MacCready placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, shushing her gently. He passed her a bottle of Nuka-Cola and urged her to sleep again, denying her the next watch until she woke again at sunrise.

She didn’t intend to fall asleep this time, she was on watch, she shouldn’t have been so lax, but her head tilted and she was lost to her dreams. They were pleasant; maybe she would be left alone tonight.

It was too much to hope for. Again the Synths came for her; again they attacked her. This time there was a feral among them, familiar, almost comforting. Until she saw who it was.

MacCready.

Grey, decaying skin hung off his bones, lifeless eyes sneered at her as his corpse smiled, without a warning he ripped into her, tearing her apart without abandon. She could feel everything. 

She awoke to MacCready’s arms around her and she panicked, rearing away from him and almost letting out a shriek before her eyes adjusted to the lantern light. 

Alive, real, human skin, blue eyes, hooked nose. He was looking at her with anxious concern. 

She shook her head and led herself back into his arms where she cried into his scarf.

"They’re not going to get better, Hazel. Let me help you.”

So she did.


End file.
